Kyle el niño esquizofrenico
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: Kyle, un niño común y corriente o eso pensaban sus padres antes de cumplir sus tres años, desde ese momento sus vidas cambiaron para siempre - bueno este sumary no me quedo tan mal pero bueno denle una oportunidad a este pobre fic si no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Bueno se que tengo fanfics que debo continuar pero estaba escuchando canciones de vocaloid y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por esta canción, y al saber el caso que sufre esta pobre niña pues no pude evitar hacer este fic y antes de que digan algo no lo hago por malas intenciones yo solo lo escribo para que sepan sobre el caso de esta pequeña y bueno espero les guste y bueno ya disfruten el fic, oh y lo ultimo yo hare el fic igualito al documental solo para que sepan

Con suavidad, con suavidad – decía Sheila mientras se a cercaba a sus hijos, al ver como su pequeño hijo Kyle le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda a su hermanito menor adoptivo: Ike

Te odio – dijo kyle mientras miraba fijamente hacia su mama

nunca podremos tener una vida normal, no hay vuelta atrás – decía Gerald hacia la cámara que lo estaba grabando

Ahí esta 12 – decía el pequeño Kyle mientras dibujaba a 12 con un marcador rojo

Es 12 – se escuchaba que decía Sheila

no sabemos si estamos perdiendo a Kyle – continuo diciendo Gerald a los productores del documental

Salto del segundo piso, si, ¡me portare bien! No tengo a 400 – decía el pelirrojo mientras se cepillaba fuertemente el cabello

DIAGNOSTICO NIÑO ESQUIZOFRENICO

Nació el martes 8 de agosto – se escuchaba la voz de Gerald mientras el se encargaba de grabar la tierna escena de Sheila cargando a un lindo bebe recién nacido

Kyle nació el 8 de agosto del 2002, y estábamos….. encantados, era nuestra primogénita, y nos sentíamos afortunados – Dijo Sheila mientras pasaban imágenes del pequeño Kyle recién nacido

Hola cariño – dijo Sheila mientras cargaba a su pequeño Kyle

No podía creer, que había tenido algo que ver con la creación de este pequeño ser, llore, y Sheila también lo hizo, nos abrazamos y también abrazamos a Kyle – dijo Gerald mientras pasaban imágenes del adorable Kyle completamente dormido

PERO CUANDO SHEILA VE A SU HIJO RECIEN NACIDO, SABE QUE ALGO NO ANDA BIEN – (N.A: ese va a ser el narrador, solo las letras grandes y como no hay nadie disponible yo seré la linda narradora ok ^/^U)

Su vista luce bien – dice Sheila mientras la enfermera checaba a su pequeño Kyle desde sus brazos

Si – dijo la enfermera sonrientemente

¿es normal que mire fijamente? – dijo Sheila mientras observaba como su pequeño hijo miraba un punto fijo de la habitación

No lo hacen mucho a su edad – dijo la enfermera neutralmente

Bien – dijo Sheila mientras mimaba nuevamente a su pequeño hijo, a la vez que miraba como la enfermera se retiraba de la habitación

La enfermera dijo que los bebes no hacían eso y se fue, y luego cuando vi el video, no supe por que le había preguntado eso – dijo Sheila mientras miraba hacia la cámara

¿Quién es mi princesito? – decía Sheila en el video mientras mimaba cariñosamente a su adorable bebe

¿Por qué lo habré dicho – dijo Sheila actualmente a los del video

Los primeros seis días de su vida, durmió, comió, y se comporto como cualquier bebe recién nacido, y recuerdo haber dicho junto a Sheila, esto es fácil – decía Gerald mientras cargaba a su pequeño Kyle entre sus brazos, mientras que el recién nacido Kyle observaba fijamente la cámara

Dulzura – decía Sheila a su bebe, hay fue cuando Kyle dejo de ver la cámara y giro su pequeña cabezita hacia donde estaba su mama

El séptimo día todo comenzó a cambiar – dijo Sheila hacia la cámara con voz preocupada

Dejo de dormir, no es que durmiera menos, simplemente no dormía – decía Gerald mientras el pequeño Kyle observaba la cámara fijamente

Esta cansado, esto es lo que nos pasa todas las noches – decía Sheila mientras calmaba al pequeño Kyle que estaba a punto de romper en llanto

Nos habían dicho que los bebes dormían unas 20 horas al día, pero Kyle, solo dormía siestas de 20 minutos, y eso sumaba tres horas diarias – decía Gerald mientras se observaba como el intentaba dormir a Kyle pero eso era algo imposible

Recuerdo haber pensado, ¿Por qué no duerme?, ¿Por qué no lo hace? – decía Sheila confundidamente a las cámaras

Espero que mi bebe duerma – decía Sheila mientras tapaba a su pequeño bebe con las suaves sabanas e intentaba al mismo tiempo dormirlo

Lo llevábamos constantemente con su pediatra, y creo que el no nos entendía, por que siempre escribía en su ficha Patrón de sueño inusual, no podía ser inusual, por que no existía – decía Gerald mientras se desesperaba al decir esto ultimo

A LAS DOCE SEMANAS, SHEILA Y GERALD NOTAN ALGO QUE LOS DOCTORES NO PUEDEN EXPLICAR

¿presionaste al perro? ¡perro!, ese es nuestro bebe superdotado – decía Sheila mientras observaba como su pequeño presionaba sabiamente al perro

Cuando nació, sabia cosas que no debería haber sabido, a los cinco meses señalaba su nariz, sus ojos, su boca, sabia todo eso, y hacia cosas que los bebes no hacen, a si que siempre pensamos que era superdotado, nunca se nos ocurrió pensar en otra cosa – decía Sheila mientras se observaba al pequeño Kyle jugando con un juguete para bebes

¿Qué estas mirando? ¿ves algo? – decía Sheila al ver como su pequeño Kyle miraba fijamente hacia el techo

Tenemos un video, donde Kyle esta mirando algo que parece desplazarse por el techo – decía Gerald concentradamente el lo que contaba

¿aun sigue eso con la mirada? – decía Sheila mientras miraba como su bebe que estaba entre sus brazos seguía algo con la mirada

Si, parece que lo siguiera, de allí hasta allá– le respondió Gerald mientras grababa a su pequeño bebe, mirando fijamente esa ¨cosa¨

Algo que mama ni papa pueden ver – dijo Sheila ya que ella no miraba nada ni Gerald tampoco

Y lo seguía todo el tiempo con la mirada – decía Gerald mientras nos daba un ejemplo de como lo hacia su pequeño bebe

A menudo miraba cosas, que no estaban presentes – decía Sheila mientras intentaba buscar que era lo que miraba tan atentamente su pequeño Kyle

A MEDIDA QUE KYLE CRECE, SUS PADRES TRATAN DE CALMAR SU COMPORTAMIENTO, PERO A LOS TRES AÑOS, PRESENTA UNO NUEVO

¡pintalas rosa! ¡amo el rosa! – decía un pequeño pelirrojo, mientras se escuchaba las risas de Sheila y un ¨oowww¨ cariñoso de Gerald mientras este se encargaba de grabar

Es un color mágico – decía inocentemente el pequeño Kyle mientras saltaba con una angelical y hermosa sonrisa en su adorable rostro

Si lo es – dijo Sheila mientras miraba divertidamente a su inocente niño

Unas semanas antes de cumplir tres años, comenzó a decir, ¡Lo, ven aquí! ¡huyemos! – decía Gerald mientras hacia muecas de lo que decía el pequeño Kyle

Lo, es mi hermana, porque es una perra obediente – decía un inocente Kyle a su madre

Lo fue la primera amiga imaginaria que tubo y era una perra, por supuesto pensamos que era una amiga imaginaria, ya que Kyle era muy brillante y muy imaginativo, ¿Por qué seria raro que seria raro que tuviera amigos imaginarios? – dijo Gerald mientras le restaba importancia un poco al asunto de los amigos imaginarios de Kyle

Todos son buenos, menos 400 – dijo Kyle mientras se frotaba sus manitas rápidamente

Luego apareció 400, el gato – dijo Gerald mientras enseñaba un dibujo hecho por Kyle de 400

400, el gato – dijo Sheila dijo mientras respiraba hondamente

Ese fue….. el día en que nos cambio la vida – dijo Gerald mientras batallaba para decir lo ultimo

Recuerdo que la fiesta de su tercer cumpleaños, me dice 400 el gato va a lanzarles jugo a los gemelos, y como pensé que se refería a un amigo imaginario, le dije que estaba bien, no le di mayor importancia – dijo Sheila mientras se miraba como ella no le daba importancia a lo que le decía su pequeño

Los meses siguientes, comenzó a pasas mucho mas tiempo, con sus amigos imaginarios, y estos comenzaron a apareces en mayor cantidad – dijo Gerald con un toque de impaciencia en su rostro

Comenzó a cambiar su nombre, se llamaba hot-dog, cuando hacia una maldad – decía Sheila abriendo sus ojos como diciendo que casi no podía creerlo

Hola, me llamo Kyle luciérnaga y cantare ¨this old man¨ - decía el pequeño Kyle con un micrófono listo para cantar

Luciérnaga, hot-dog, arcoíris, ranita de ojos azules – decía Gerald mientras enumeraba todos los nombres que se habia puesto el pequeño Kyle

¡no soy Kyle! – grito Kyle desde el suelo junto a su mama

Eres ranita de ojos azules – dijo Gerald grabando a su pequeño hijo

Ranita de ojos azules – le dijo su esposa respondiéndole

O Kyle luciérnaga – dijo Gerald intentando descubrir quien era

¡no soy Kyle luciérnaga! –grito nuevamente kyle

¿no es tu nombre artístico? ¿no te llamas Kyle luciérnaga…? – pregunto nuevamente Gerald

Lo usaste en tu clase de música – dijo Sheila intentando ayudar a su esposo

La gente le decía hola Kyle pero el gritaba, ¡no soy Kyle! – dijo Sheila mientras imitaba a su pequeño hijo

Kyle, ¿Dónde estas? – decía su madre intentando jugar con el

¡no soy Kyle! – respondio Kyle

Se enfurecia por completo – dijo Sheila muy desesperada

Su comportamiento, era cada vez, en forma ascendente, mas inaceptable – decía su padre con voz culpable

¿te estas portando mal? – le preguntaba su madre a Kyle

Eso no. No, mama – le decía el pequeño Kyle tirando su postrecito al suelo

Esa fue la primera vez que vimos ese tipo de comportamiento, a los cuatro años, se aislaba del resto de los niños, decía que ellos, eran un numero trece y ella un numero diecisiete – decía su padre mientras Kyle se separaba del resto del grupo y hacia movimientos extraños

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su numero aumento , y decía que era un diecinueve, o veinte y a si consecutivamente, ahora va en unos mil millones – dijo su padre sabiamente

CONTINUARA

Bueno todavía hay incluso esto no es ni la mitad del documental solo que ahorita me surgio algo de improvisto y no podre continuarlo ahorita pero por fa déjenme review para ver si les gusto si porfa y bueno ya me voy aaddiiooss


	2. kyle el niño esquizofrenico parte 2

Bueno a seguirle con el fic muchas gracias por todos los review que me dejaron en serio y oh para que no haya malentendidos esta historia esta basada en un hecho real yo no lo invente ni nada esta historia esta basada en la historia de Janny Schofield y pues todo lo que ponga aquí es la historia de ella para que no me digan que yo me lleve el crédito o que no avise que esta historia era de ella aviso es de la niña Janny Schofield ok y bueno luego de haber dejado esto en claro vamos con el fic

POCO DESPUES DE COMENZAR A IR A LA ESCUELA EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE KYLE CAMBIA DE INUSUAL A PERTURBADORA

**Trataba de estrangularse – decía Sheila mientras hacia como que se estrangulaba para dar un ejemplo de lo que hacia Kyle**

¿Por qué lo haces tan fuerte? – le decía Gerald a su hijo Kyle al ver como el pelirrojo se cepillaba fuertemente el cabello

El peor arrebato fue cuando intento saltar por la ventana, sentí que me iba a desmayar, me sentí desesperada, y no lo podía creer, no quería creerlo – decía Sheila con cara de susto a las cámaras

Luego de eso se mira como Kyle se encontraba en los brazos de su padre gritando desesperadamente, golpeándolo intentando quitárselo de encima, mientras Gerald intentaba calmar a su pequeño hijo

Comenzó a ser violenta, un poco antes de que adoptáramos a ike – decía Gerald mientras trataba de calmar a su pequeño Kyle

EL 17 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2007, SHEILA ADOPTA A SU HIJO IKE, PERO LA ALEGRIA SE VE OPACADA POR EL COMPORTAMIENTO DE KYLE

Cuando adoptamos a ike, su violencia no disminuyo, daba patadas, golpes, y mordiscos – decía Gerald mientras ponían un video de como el intentaba calmar al pequeño Kyle que gritaba como loco y golpeaba a su papa intentando quitárselo de encima

Te amamos, te amamos, te amamos – se escuchaba la voz de Sheila que era la que se encontraba grabando mientras intentaba con esas palabras calmar a su pequeño hijo

La violencia contra nosotros, se estaba poniendo peor, y…. era una amenaza, contra ike – decía Gerald mientras pasaban la cámara hacia el pequeño ike que se encontraba en el sillón acostadito, el pequeño

Le teníamos miedo, y el tenia miedo de si mismo, me decía no puedo controlar esto – decía muy sorprendida Sheila

Recuerdo específicamente que me dijo, no golpeare a ike, a ti si, el luchaba contra esa conducta, y eso fue lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta de que esto ya no era una excentricidad, ni que tampoco era superdotado, si no que, algo malo estaba pasando – decía el judío mientras pasaba pedazos de escenas de kyle siendo abrazado por su padre

¡mami, sálvame! ¡sálvame! – decía llorando el pequeño kyle mientras tenia la carita empapada de lagrimas

Estoy aquí, amor – le decía Sheila intentando tranquilizar al pequeño kyle que se encontraba llorando mientras grababa la triste y desesperada escena

¡sálvame, mami! Sálvame – dijo el pequeño kyle con su carita y sus ojitos rojos de tanto llorar mientras miraba suplicante a su madre

Estoy aquí, estamos aquí – decía Sheila con desesperación al no saber como ayudar a su pequeño hijo

¡sálvame! ¡sálvame! – decía el pequeño kyle todavía llorando ignorando las palabras de consolación de su madre

Estamos aquí – decía Sheila mientras le acercaba la cámara a la carita de su pequeño kyle, este la tenia demasiada roja y sus ojitos pedían ayuda con desesperación

¡llámame! ¡llámame! – gritaba el pequeño kyle moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras Gerald hacia todo lo posible para poder calmar a su pequeño hijo

Lo llevamos con un siquiatra, y en su consulta se comportaba con violencia – decía seriamente Gerald

STANLEY MARCH ES PSIQUIATRA ESPECIALISTA EN NIÑOS Y ADOLESCENTES

Kyle estaba muy enojado, daba golpes, odiaba a las cosas, y lanzaba los juguetes, se veía como un grave caso de mal genio – decía el psiquiatra Stanley

El le receto, respiridona, que es el único anti psicótico que puede ser usado en niños, eso fue tremendo para nosotros, porque…. Nunca pensamos que le prescribirían medicamentos, al final no dio resultado – decía Gerald mientras grababa como el pequeño pelirrojo se tomaba un vaso de agua para pasarse la pastilla

Yo pensaba que tenia síndrome de asperger, por que se hablaba mucho de eso en ese tiempo, yo solo pensaba, espero que no lo tenga, pero probablemente si lo tiene – decía Sheila mientras ponía cara de resignación

DURANTE LOS DOCE MESES SIGUIENTES, EL DIAGNOSTICO DE KYLE CAMBIA DE ANSIEDAD A TDHA Y LUEGO A BIPOLARIDAD

¡estará muy caluroso! – lloraba el pequeño kyle con sus ojitos lloroso mientras era abrazado de la espalda por su padre - ¿Por qué filmas esto? – pregunto el pequeño olvidándose de que hace unos momentos se encontraba llorando para observar confundido a su madre que se encontraba grabándolo

Porque debemos enseñárselo a la siquiatra – explicaba Sheila a su pequeño hijo que habia dejado de llorar para ver con una mueca de curiosidad a su madre

Comenzó a tratar de lastimarse, decía ¡me hare daño! ¡me hare daño! Y no paraba – explico Sheila mientras hacia una simulación de como kyle se lastimaba

Lo que realmente nos asusto, fue que el doctor March, dijera que nunca habia visto un caso a si de grave, eso me aterro y no entendia como era posible, que nunca antes hubiera visto, algo parecido – decía Gerald intentando explicar su punto frente a las cámaras

DURANTE MESES LOS PADRES DE KYLE, HACEN LO POSIBLE POR CONTROLAR SUS ARREBATOS, PERO EN ENERO DE 2009, TODO CAMBIA

Parecia que iba a ser un buen dia, el estaba muy animado, y pensé que todo iria bien – decía Sheila a las cámaras mientras pasaban como Sheila iba agarrada de la pequeña manita de kyle

Lo deje en la escuela, en la mañana, y se veía bien, y contento, 2 horas después me llaman, diciéndome que habia salido corriendo de su sala, y que se lanzaba contra las puertas, y las ventanas, sin tratar de abrirlas, tenían tanto miedo, por su seguridad, que lo habían encerrado en una oficina – decía muy difícilmente Gerald – y el la estaba destruyendo – continuo Gerald muy estresado

La psicóloga nos dijo que si no llegábamos en media hora, llamaría a la policía, y yo le dije esta bien – dijo Sheila un poco mas relajada al poder decir eso

En ese momento, decidi… que la policía se encargara de el, por que el habia luchado todo un año, para buscar alguna ayuda, nadie nos ayudaba, ni teníamos respuestas, a si que, llegue al punto de que dejaría que el estado se encargara de kyle, con tal de que obtuviera la ayuda que necesitaba – decía Gerald un poco aliviado de poder tener la ayuda que siempre quiso, y que al fin pudieran ayudar a su pequeño hijo

LA POLICIA ENTREGA A KYLE A ENFERMEROS PSIQUIATRICOS QUIENES LA INTERNAN EN LA UNIDAD PSIQUIATRICA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CALIFORNIA

Dejamos que la policía interviniera, por que era la unica forma de que ingresara a la unidad psquiatrica de la universidad de california ya que allí se encontraban los expertos – decía Sheila intentando retener las lagrimas

A kyle lo internaron por ley, fueron tres días obligatorios, no sabíamos si era bipolar, o tenia el mal de asperger u otro tipo de autismo, estuvo internada en la unidad psiquiátrica por dos semanas, pero por lo general los niños, están por tres o cuatro días, el doctor nos dijo que habían descartado todo ecepto la esquizofrenia que comienza en la infancia – explicaba Gerald mientras pasaban al pequeño kyle que se encontraba acostado viendo a la nada

EL DOCTOR CRAIG TUCKER ES EL DIRECTOR DEL HOSPITAL DE NEUROCIQUIATRIA INFANTIL Y ADOLESCENTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD DE CALIFORNIA

CONTINUARA

Lo siento por dejarle hasta aquí pero mi hermanito ya llego y quiere la compu lo siento prometo continuarlo lo mas pronto posible lo siento y bueno eso es todo aaddiiooss


End file.
